


A Bug in the TARDIS

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Kord finds a strange blue box near his dorm and tries to break in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bug in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> The promised Doctor Who/DCU crossover begins! This is the prologue. Thanks to julius12 for betaing, fleur_de_liz for the original idea, and faile_neume for encouraging me! If you know nothing about Doctor Who, don't worry, neither does Ted, you should be able to follow along anyway. If you know nothing about Blue Beetle, don't worry, just pretend it's a fic about the Doctor finding a companion.

Ted Kord knew for a fact that there had never been an old fashioned blue police box standing next to his dorm.

And yet, there one stood. Did they even have that kind of phone booth in America? Ted tried the door. Locked.

Well, it wouldn't be the first locked phone booth Ted had tried to get into. He had a full set of lock picks and a screw driver. Between the two of them, he had to be able to break in somehow. He set to work, completely disregarding the fact that he would probably miss his favorite class over this. Professor Garrett would forgive him.

He'd been working on the police box for an hour when a laser missed his ear by centimeters.

It hit the blue box and didn't leave a mark.

"Get down!" a tall, lanky man with big eyes and spiky hair shouted.

"What?" Ted asked. "Why?"

Then he noticed the large, lumpy, green creatures chasing after him.

"Need to draw them away from Earth…" the stranger muttered. He had an accent that seemed vaguely English, but Ted couldn't place it. He glanced at Ted. "What are you still doing here? I told you to run!"

"Aliens!" Ted said stupidly.

"Bloody hell." The stranger opened the police box and pulled Ted in with him. "Introductions later! We're going to the moon!"

"What the hell?" Ted said. "This thing's bigger…"

"Yes, yes, I know, the outside's smaller. Just… pull that hanging doohickey, will you? And press that flashing red button when I tell you to!"

Clearly, explanations would have to wait. Ted pulled the hanging doohickey as ordered, and the… whatever the hell they were in because this clearly was not a normal phone booth… started shaking.

"Push the button!" the stranger shouted. He was moving levers and pushing buttons in some strange, disorganized fashion. He kicked something as Ted pushed the button and they started moving faster. There was a strange, vworping sound, and the man opened the door. Ted could see the Earth, lots of stars, and aliens behind them.

"Holy shit, we're in space," Ted managed.

"The Gordanians are following us. Good." The stranger frowned and looked at Ted. "Stay in the TARDIS," he ordered. He stepped out onto the moon and closed the door. Ted was a little too busy trying to figure out exactly how the huge…TARDIS? fit in a little blue box.

After a little while, the stranger walked back in, wiping goo off his hands with a handkerchief. "That wasn't fun," he said. "Now, who are you, and why were you trying to get into my TARDIS?"

"What's a TARDIS?" Ted asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the stranger said. "It's a space and time ship. Who are you?"

"Space and _time?_" Ted said. "What, really? Oh, Ted Kord."

The stranger blinked. "Ted Kord? Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Um. Thanks?" Ted said. "You've heard of me?"

"Heard of you?" the stranger said. "I've – hmm. Have you heard of Booster Gold?"

"What's that?"

"How about Dan Garrett?"

Ted nodded. "Him! He's my teacher. He's really awesome."

"Of course. My god, you're so young! You haven't done anything yet, have you?"

Ted scowled. "I've done plenty," he said. "Anyway, who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Oh, pardon me. I should have introduced myself. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Ted asked.

"Just the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you. I should probably bring you back now."

"Wait! How does the ship work?"

"Now, now, none of that, Mr. Kord," the Doctor said. "I'm sure you have things to do besides trying to break into time machines that aren't yours. How was that going, by the way?"

Ted shrugged. "Not too well. I think I almost had it, though! I think I was just using entirely the wrong materials. Maybe somehow incorporating soundwaves…" he sighed. "Sometimes I just look at my screwdriver and wish it was just a little more sonic."

The Doctor stared at him, then laughed aloud. "I think we'll get on very well, Ted Kord. How about instead of bringing you back to Earth, I take you on a whirlwind ride through space and time?"

Ted stared at him. "Really?" he said. "That'd be… wow, I'd love that!"

"It's settled then." The Doctor grinned. "Care to accompany me to Germany, 1905? I know a certain friend of mine should be having a wonderful year…"

"Oh my god are we going to meet Einstein?" Ted asked. "I've always wanted to meet Einstein! Do I need to know German?"

"The TARDIS gets into your mind. She'll translate for you." The Doctor started pressing buttons wildly. "Get that wrench!" he ordered. "Pull that rope while pushing the electronic modulator! Allons-y!"

_Vworp, vworp, vworp_ and they were gone, flying through the timestream.


End file.
